The Sword of St. Anthony
Recover the Sword of St. Anthony from a tomb in the Inner City Catacombs. Getting the Quest This quest is only available if Scarlett joined the Order of the Holy Seal. If Scarlett enters the guild house and asks Rangar if there are any tasks she can perform for the Guild after joining the Order of the Holy Seal, he will ask her to recovered the Sword of Saint Anthony from a tomb in the Inner City Catacombs, and give her a special key to the tomb where it is buried. This Quest is optional; Scarlett may request it and choose to complete it in order to enhance her Reputation and add to her Experience. Prerequisites * Scarlett must have joined to the Order of the Holy Seal Guild. * Scarlett must have completed the initiation quest (The Order of the Holy Seal). * Scarlett must have gained access to the Inner City by completing the Nightwatch Troubles quest. The Quest Scarlett is asked to recover the Sword of Saint Anthony from a tomb in the Inner City Catacombs. Rangar gives her a special key to the tomb where the sword is. Fulfilling the Quest There is only one usable entrance to the catacombs in the Inner City (unlike the Outer City, which has four.) It's a sewer tunnel that opens into the canal at water level, in the canal just in front of the Tavern. Scarlett can use any of the many gondola stations along the canals to walk down the steps and into the water (Scarlett automatically begins swimming when she enters the water.) Then swim to the entrance and go in. Enter Inner City Catacombs. Swim up the ramp until Scarlett can walk. (Scarlett can take either of two routes to this quest destination; click on map to enlarge. This is the shortest:) Turn left to follow the platforms (staying alert for any Grippers she may encounter along the way.) Eventually she will come to a platform with a treasure chest to her right and a ramp leading down into water to her left. Walk down that ramp into the water, swim a very short distance and walk back up through some ruined walls. It's probably time to light the lantern. Eventually, Scarlett reaches a room illuminated by a pair of mysterious, floating glowing lights. Take the stairs up, and go across a bridge over a lower catacomb area (kill or evade the Flying Beasts.) Straight ahead a tunnel leads to a door that must be knocked down with a warhammer; the small room beyond is infested with three Lectors (don't forget to use the Moonblade on them.) A locked to gate to the left can only be unlocked with the key Rangar gave Scarlett. (The glowing tunnel to the right leads into the Old Cathedral, where Scarlett can use a Gateway Idol.) Beyond the locked gate, Scarlett will find a to him with a stone sarcophagus. As she approaches it, a skeleton climbs out and attacks. After defeating the skeleton, go to the sarcophagus and take the Sword of St. Anthony. Scarlett can now return to the Inner City the way she came, or she can first visit the old cathedral and then take a different route through the catacombs back to the surface in order to fully explore the area and collect as much treasure and Experience as possible. Scarlett must return to Rangar to deliver the sword to collect the reward (and optionally request another Quest.) Reward Add 30 points to Scarlett's Reputation and add 200 points to her Experience, plus 90 experience points for the Skeleton she presumable destroyed. Related Quests * The Helmet of St. Anthony - After reclaiming the sword, Scarlett can request this next quest for the Order of the Holy Seal. Other quests in the Inner City Catacombs: * The Gripper Queen (Inner City) - Eliminate the gripper queen from her nest in the catacombs. * Heir to the Mansion - Ransom an heiress from Assassins. Category:Quest Category:Order of the Holy Seal quest